<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metamorf by Cornelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264917">Metamorf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia'>Cornelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с кинкфеста 5-13  "Гриндевальд/Абернети. Абернети еще раз встревает за Гриню в какую-то стремную ситуацию, но на этот раз ему достается очень сильно. Гриня его спасает и комфортит - не обязательно сексом".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abernathy/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Metamorf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Абернети не помнил, сколько времени сидел на полу, прижавшись щекой к мраморному бортику ванны, и снова и снова повторял себе, что все позади. Что это его собственное, молодое и послушное тело, чистое и в чистой одежде. Целое и здоровое; жестокая Кэрроу оказалась на редкость искусным колдомедиком. Физической боли Абернети не испытывал, но заставил себя поднялся на ноги, только услышав чей-то голос в спальне. Он оперся о край раковины и посмотрел в зеркало. На него взглянуло привычное лицо, лицо, которое его с детства приучали держать неизменным. «Не вздумай опять вытворять свои штуки при посторонних! Никого еще эта способность не доводила до добра!» Может быть, родители были правы? Всего час назад он, запертый в истерзанном теле старухи, корчился на полу у ног Кэрроу, и несколько жутких и очень долгих минут ему казалось, что он никогда больше не сможет вернуть себе свой собственный облик. Его снова скрутило тошнотой, но он заставил себя выпить несколько глотков воды, плеснул в лицо и вышел из ванной.</p><p>В гостиной ждала Куини. Лучше не придумаешь, только легилимента ему не хватало. </p><p>- Не читай мои мысли, - выдавил Абернети, но по тому, как жалостливо выгнулись ее брови стало ясно, что она успела залезть ему в голову.</p><p>- Мистер Гриндевальд тебя ждет, - коротко сказала Куини, и, к облегчению Абернети, ничего добавлять не стала.</p><p>***</p><p>Гриндевальд читал свиток, еще несколько лежали перед ним на столе. Те самые бумаги, которые Абернети вынес из особняка Нотта.</p><p>- Садись, - Гриндевальд указал на кресло напротив.</p><p>В другой ситуации Абернети был бы рад вниманию, но не сейчас. Сейчас он остро нуждался в нескольких днях покоя. Если его снова отправят на задание...</p><p>- Вы с Кэрроу вернулись из Лондона на несколько часов позже, чем планировалось, - сказал Гриндевальд. - Она коротко изложила, что произошло. Но в особняке Ноттов был ты, и я хочу услышать тебя.</p><p>Абернети обреченно опустил глаза, перевел дыхание и начал говорить. Рассказывать он смог только сухим отстраненным языком, каким он когда-то писал отчеты для МАКУСА и каким никогда прежде не докладывал Гриндевальду.</p><p>- Кэрроу похитила мисс Нотт, - бубнил он, - так что я смог скопировать ее внешность, забрать одежду, волшебную палочку и ключи от сейфа. Предполагалось, что я отправлюсь в особняк Ноттов, поднимусь в библиотеку, заберу бумаги и вернусь к Кэрроу, а если появится мистер Нотт, то мое присутствие в облике его сестры не вызовет у него вопросов. Она часто навещала брата, и информаторы Кэрроу считали, что между ними хорошие отношения. В начале все шло, как и было задумано. Я без всяких затруднений проник в особняк. Мистера Нотта не было дома, меня встретил домашний эльф, подал чашку чая и проводил в библиотеку. Там я открыл сейф и забрал бумаги.</p><p>- Дальше, - подбодрил Гринедвальд.</p><p>Абернети вдохнул, выдохнул, и произнес:</p><p>- А потом появился мистер Нотт.</p><p>- Он видел, как вы взяли бумаги?</p><p>- Нет, я столкнулся с ним уже внизу.</p><p>- Ваш облик или ваше присутствие вызвали у него подозрение?</p><p>- Думаю, что нет, сэр. Совсем не похоже.</p><p>- Тогда что же произошло?</p><p>- Он... в грубой форме предположил, что мисс Нотт пришла, чтобы заняться с ним сексом.</p><p>Гриндевальд чуть приподнял бровь. Абернети не стал говорить, какое он сразу почувствовал отвращение. Никто из информаторов Кэрроу не говорил, что восьмидесятитрехлетний Нотт, представитель благородного и чистокровного семейства, обрюзгший краснолицый старик, трахает свою сестру-близнеца. Может быть, не будь близнецы такими старыми, это было бы менее отталкивающе. Но Абернети копировал старуху Нотт, и хорошо запомнил ее отяжелевшее тело. Голени с лиловыми венами, выпирающий живот, редкие седые волосы в паху. Чувствовал, каким это тело было неповоротливым, как сухо было между ног. </p><p>- Я попытался уклониться. Сказал, что не в настроении. </p><p>- И что же было дальше? – ровно спросил Гриндевальд.</p><p>- Их отношения оказались хуже, чем говорили информаторы Кэрроу... гораздо хуже. Услышав отказ, Нотт напал на меня. </p><p>- Ты не стал сопротивляться? </p><p>- Не стал, сэр.</p><p>- Почему?</p><p>- Я не хотел выдавать себя. И вы сказали, что Нотта нельзя убивать, еще не пришло время. Я не хотел вас разочаровать, сэр.</p><p>- Не хотел или боялся?</p><p>- Я не хотел вас разочаровать, - повторил Абернети.</p><p>- И? Что было дальше?</p><p>Абернети зажмурился.</p><p>- Сэр... – едва слышно прошептал он. – Я… не могу об этом говорить.</p><p>Он не заметил, как Гриндевальд поднялся со своего места и оказался перед ним. Абернети попытался встать, но из ног как будто вынули кости ловко наведенной порчей. </p><p>- Сиди, – приказал Гриндевальд, и слегка склонился к нему. – Послушай меня, у каждого есть то, что может его сломить. Боль, унижение, предательство. Они могут уничтожить любого из нас, даже меня, если мы позволим им, это с собой сделать. Смотри в лицо тому, что пытается тебя разрушить. Говори.</p><p>По телу прокатился болезненный спазм. Как недавно, когда Абернети пытался вернуть себе свой облик. Дышалось с трудом.</p><p>- Мой талант... – произнес Абернети. - От меня всегда требовали, чтобы я скрывал свои способности метаморфа. Как будто это было чем-то, может не стыдным, но не желательным, не нужным. В Америке...</p><p>- Знаю, - вздохнул Гриндевальд, - они заставляют лучших из вас прикидываться едва ли не магглами.</p><p>Абернети снова опустил глаза.</p><p>- Я так гордился, что мой талант оказался ценным и нужным. Нужным вам, сэр. То, что со мной делали в Нью-Йорке в тюрьме МАКУСА... Это не казалось мне унизительным. Но сегодня... </p><p>- Так что же произошло сегодня?</p><p>Наверное, все было ясно из того, что он уже рассказал, но Абернети понимал, от него ждут продолжения.</p><p>- Нотт связал меня, запер в спальне. Насиловал, несколько раз избил. Мне показалось... Он не первый раз это делал, - он перевел дыхание. – Мне пришлось... дополнительно изменить себя. Так как я раньше не делал. И я все время боялся потерять контроль над превращением и выдать себя. Я должен рассказать подробности?</p><p>- Хочешь?</p><p>- Нет, сэр, пожалуйста... </p><p>Гриндевальд покачал головой:</p><p>- Тогда не нужно. Чем все закончилось?</p><p>- Нотт просто сказал, что довольно. Должно быть, устал, он и так поддерживал себя магией, иначе просто не смог бы так долго. Он оставил меня одного в спальне, дверь запирать не стал. Домашний эльф помог мне привести в порядок одежду, кажется, для него это было привычным делом. Потом я вышел из особняка Ноттов. Странно, что я мог ходить. Добрался до места встречи с Кэрроу. Она остановила кровотечение и залечила остальные повреждения. Но я долго не мог превратиться. Способности как будто исчезли. Я думал, что так и останусь заперт в теле изнасилованной старухи. Кэрроу начинала терять терпение. Потом... Мне все же удалось вернуть себе обычный облик. Мы аппарировали и вернулись сюда.</p><p>Некоторое время Гриндевальд смотрел на него. Абернети никак не мог понять выражение его лица. Отвращение? Наверное, это было отвращение, что еще можно было чувствовать, глядя сейчас на Абернети. Но Гриндевальд вдруг опустился рядом с креслом на колени, и заглянул ему в лицо. И несмотря на то, что способности Абернети чувствовать что-либо кроме ноющей боли и стыда, были притуплены, он испытал изумление и даже испуг. Великий волшебник на коленях у его ног. Гриндевальд поднял руку и коснулся его щеки. </p><p>- Я помню каждую пролитую каплю крови, - тихо произнес он, - каждый стон. Каждый миг страданий, которые пережили мои сторонники за наше общее дело. Твои тоже, мой друг. Может быть твои особенно. </p><p>Несколько мгновений Абернети видел его лицо очень близко, болезненно сдвинутые брови, разноцветные глаза в окружении густых ресниц. В этом взгляде было столько собственного страдания, что перехватило горло. </p><p>Потом Гриндевальд поднялся. Абернети все пытался вдохнуть. В груди жгло, и он понял, что готов разрыдаться. Зажмурился, чувствуя, что сквозь ресницы все-таки просачивается мокрое, и подался вперед. Прижался лицом к животу Гриндевальда, почувствовал под щекой жесткую кожу ремня, холод металлической пряжки, едва заметное движение при дыхании. На затылок легла теплая рука. Пальцы ласково зарылись в волосы. По спине Абернети прокатилась дрожь. Он никогда раньше не желал мужского прикосновения, но на миг ему показалось, что если Гриндевальд продолжит трогать его, коснется каждого дюйма его тела, то он может быть снова почувствует себя чистым и целым.</p><p>Абернети выгнул шею, подставляясь под ласку как животное. Но Гриндевальд, последний раз потрепав его по волосам, отступил. </p><p>- Иди, - сказал Гриндевальд уже холодно. - И найди в себе силы пережить то, что случилось. Я хочу, чтобы мой метаморф был в строю. </p><p>- Да, сэр, - покорно ответил Абернети.</p><p>***</p><p>Несколько дней Абернети пьет в своих комнатах. Вернее, пребывает в больном цикле: бутылка огневиски, глухой пьяный сон, горячий душ, во время которого он трет кожу до ссадин, пытаясь смыть воображаемую грязь, снова огневиски. Проснувшись, он блюет в ванной, снова принимает душ. И так по кругу. Иногда он, пошатываясь, стоит перед зеркалом и пытается изменить себя. Но дар его больше не слушается. Иногда на прикроватном столике появляется еда, которую он машинально жует, не обращая внимания на вкус. На очередном, неизвестно каком по счету круге, он останавливается. Позади горячий душ и треть бутылки.</p><p>Какая-то часть его хочет ускорить цикл саморазрушения многократно, довести его до финала. Другая цепляется за единственное, что его от этого удерживает. За то, что произошло в кабинете Гриндевальда. Мягкий голос, взгляд из-под белых ресниц, теплая ладонь в волосах. Если Гриндевальд хочет назад своего метаморфа, то пусть вернет его. Или пусть уничтожит, как больше непригодную к службе вещь.</p><p>Абернети бредет через ползамка, поднимается в северную башню, к дверям покоев Гриндевальда. Никто из аколитов не позволял себе появляться здесь без приглашения. Но Абернети пьян, измучен, его терзают демоны, так что он стучит в дверь, которая распахивается сама. Гриндевальд манит рукой из глубины комнаты, и немного нетвердым шагом Абернети подходит к нему, закидывает на плечи руки, чуть приподнявшись, целует. Его не отталкивают, и он жмется теснее, приоткрывает рот, предлагая. Касается кончиками языка чужих губ. Волоски над губой покалывают, тело, к которому он прижимается, все твердые мышцы и жилы. Но это ему нужно. Нужны руки, легшие на талию, нужно ощущение исходящей от Гриндевальда силы. Которая либо уничтожит его, либо очистит.</p><p>Все длится лишь мгновение. Гриндевальд отстраняется, касается пальцами его щеки и тихо шепчет заклинание. Опьянение стекает с Абернети как вода, а Гриндевальд крепко берет его за плечи и пристально всматривается в лицо.</p><p>- Я взял бы тебя сейчас в свою постель, - произносит он. – Ты мне приятен, у меня давно никого не было, а я ничем не отличаюсь от других людей в отношении плотских желаний. Только я хочу, чтобы подумал, зачем это тебе.</p><p>У Абернети колет в висках, и он понимает, что этот вопрос не предложение одуматься, Гриндевальд читает его мысли.</p><p>- Вы сказали, что я должен преодолеть, то, что пытается меня сломать. Вернуть себя. Но я не могу. Я слишком слаб, - с трудом выговаривает он. – Возьмите меня, верните себе, если я вам нужен... Или убейте.</p><p>Но думает он о том, как ему сейчас отчаянно нужно прикосновение. Как он сходит с ума от отвращения к себе и от мыслей о своем оскверненном даре, который больше его не слушается. О том, что собственное тело кажется ему чистым только там, где его касались руки Гриндевальда. И что он хочет, чтобы Гриндевальд взял его, и ему безразлично вернет ли он его самому себе или оставит в личное пользование.</p><p>- И всего то, - тихо произносит Гриндевальд, обхватывает ладонью его щеку.</p><p>Абернети тянется к нему, снова целует, и в этот раз Гриндевальд раздвигает его губы языком, касается кончиков языка, играет с ними, и к отчаянной больной жажде, которая терзает Абернети, неожиданно примешивается удовольствие. Он тихо стонет. Жесткие пальцы сжимают волосы на затылке, заставляя запрокинуть голову.</p><p>Это действительно оказывается тем, что ему было нужно. Демоны отступают, он больше не принадлежит им, он принадлежит другому. Тому, кто целует его все требовательней, избавляет от одежды, укладывает нагого на постель, касается умелыми пальцами.</p><p>От бесконечного мытья последних дней, кожа Абернети болезненно чувствительна, но эта непонятная магия работает, как он и ожидал. Каждым прикосновением Гриндевальд словно смывает с него чувство оскверненности, которое заставляло корчится от отвращения к себе. Это так хорошо, что нет ни стыда, ни опасения перед непривычным. Абернети подставляется под прикосновения, торопливо трогает в ответ, послушно раздвигает ноги.</p><p>Гриндевальд не жесток, но и не слишком церемонится. Отводит колено Абернети к груди, прижимается членом между ягодиц и неторопливо толкается. Широкая головка члена раздвигает вход, Абернети тихо вскрикивает. От непривычного ощущения растянутости, от чувствительности разогретого, затроганного тела. </p><p>- Нравится? - усмехается Гриндевальд, и, наклонившись, долго и глубоко целует, втягивая раздвоенный язык Абернети в свой рот, посасывая и покусывая кончики. Двигает бедрами, сначала медленно и плавно, потом все жестче и, наконец, хрипло выдыхает в губы:</p><p>- Обхвати меня ногами.</p><p>Абернети послушно скрещивает лодыжки у него на талии и Гриндевальд подхватывает его под лопатки, переворачивается, усаживает Абернети на себя верхом.</p><p>- Теперь прогнись, - ладонь сильно давит на поясницу, заставляя выгнуться. Двинуться вверх и вниз, раскачиваясь на члене, который теперь толкается внутри под другим углом. Проходится по чему-то. И Абернети до кончиков пальцев прошивает странным, острым ощущением. Почти больно, но зато вышибает из головы последние мысли, и как будто омывает от макушки до пяток. Абернети снова поднимается вверх и опускается вниз. Внутри давит и тянет, но из странного, ощущение быстро становится все более горячим и томным. Слегка опавший член снова наливается кровью, покачивается, очень темный на фоне бледного живота и светлых завитков волос в паху Гриндевальда.</p><p>- Да, вот так, - шепчет тот, прикрывая глаза. - Молодец. Давай. Скачи на мне. </p><p>И Абернети с восторгом понимает, что Гриндевальду сейчас хорошо с ним. Очень хорошо. Обычно острый и жесткий взгляд сейчас плывет, в голосе непривычные хриплые, одурманенные нотки. Ладони стискивают ягодицы Абернети, подталкивая, заставляя насаживаться на себя быстрее и жестче. И Абернети готов был бы делать это даже если бы это причиняло адскую боль. Просто за то, что он чувствует, как Гриндевальд сейчас хочет его, что его движения доставляют тому наслаждение, за то что Абернети наконец не чувствует свое тело, себя, оскверненным. Он соскальзывает с члена и снова насаживается на него, почти не обращая внимание, на простреливающее внутри собственное удовольствие, пока Гриндевальд не выгибается под ним с коротким стоном.</p><p>От собственного возбуждения горит все тело, яички болезненно поджались. Но Абернети смотрит на расслабленное и чуть раскрасневшееся лицо Гриндевальда, на прижавшиеся к щекам белые ресницы, осторожно гладит его по вздрагивающему животу и думает, что уже получил больше, чем заслужил. </p><p>Гриндевальд приоткрывает глаза, и лениво протягивает ладонь к его лицу. </p><p>- Оближи, - хрипло приказывает он.</p><p>Абернети вылизывает ладонь кончиками языков, целует пальцы, хочет втянуть их рот, но Гриндевальд отнимает руку. И в следующий миг Абернети вскрикивает. Влажная ладонь стискивает головку, скользит вверх и вниз по стволу. Снова и снова. Воздуха перестает хватать. Кончить хочется уже мучительно. Только с ним играют и дразнят, не давая разрядки. Ладонь снова тесно сжимает набухшую головку члена, большой палец кружит вокруг дырочки, лаская болезненно чувствительную кожу, но этого так мало, что Абернети всхлипывает:</p><p>- Пожалуйста... сэр... Геллерт… </p><p>Еще твердый член снова толкается внутри, мягко проезжаясь точно по нужному месту. </p><p>Оргазм вытряхивает все силы. Абернети плывет в блаженном полузабытье, едва ощущая, как Гриндевальд спихивает его с себя и садиться рядом на постели, поглаживая по плечу. Если где-то рядом в полумраке и таятся демоны, никто их сейчас к нему не подпустит. </p><p>- Можешь спать сегодня здесь. А мне нужно закончить несколько писем. </p><p>- Вы же потом вернетесь сюда? – бестолково спрашивает Абернети. </p><p>- Это моя постель, если ты не забыл, - Гриндевальд тихо смеется, его рука неторопливо скользит с плеча вниз, вдоль спины к изгибу поясницы, и в полусне Абернети кажется, что на его коже должен оставаться сияющий след. Он блаженно вздыхает. </p><p>- И вот что, - добавляет Гриндевальд, все еще с весельем в голосе, - прекращай опустошать винный погреб. Поразительная вместительность. Я должно быть за всю жизнь не выпил столько огневиски, сколько ты за последнюю неделю. </p><p>Абернети улыбается, обнаружив, что его губы почти забыли, как это делается. Он почти спит, и уже сквозь сон чувствует, как на плечи ложится одеяло.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>